Una tarde en España
by Pigeon summoner
Summary: España y Italia del Sur pasan una tarda paseando por las calles de España. Shonen-Ai, tirando para más, pero sin nada importante. Antonio x Lovino. Absténganse de entrar y leerlo personas que no toleren este género.


Sí, sé que tendría que estar haciendo el lemmon para el otro fanfic, pero... me vino la inspiración para este One-Shot xD.

El nombre de la pastelería aquí nombrado, no es ningún sitio en especial, tan sólo le pregunté a una amiga el nombre de una pastelería bonita, y me dijo esa.

**Advertencias: **Alguna insinuación que otra, pero nada en especial. Es algo como Shonen-Ai xD.

**OTP: **Que esperais... Antonio x Lovino / España x Italia del Sur. Tan sólo tengo inspiración para estos dooos~.

**Aclaración: **De nuevo, Hetalia Axis Powers o como sea que le llamen (tiene tantos nombres que... xD) no me pertenece, tan sólo escribo fanfic porque me aburro y... me gusta (?).

* * *

Lovino reposaba en el sofá casi a punto de caer dormido, haciendo _zapping_ con la televisión de Antonio, cerrando finalmente los ojos y cayendo dormido por un par de horas.

El español llegó a casa justo a la hora de merendar, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente.

Claramente, había visto por la ventana que daba al salón a su italiano, el cual ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se dirigió con paso totalmente sigiloso hasta el sofá donde yacía Italia del Sur, deteniéndose unos segundos para deleitarse con la vista:

_Se le ve tan tranquilo descansando ahí, tan quietecito..._

– Ojalá estuvieses tan calmado todos los días~ - susurró, apoyándose en el sofá y admirando más de cerca a su amado _Lovi~_.

Italia del Sur abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando de una forma no precisamente amable a su antiguo jefe:

– _Figlio di puttana_, te gustaría que estuviese así para tomarme cuanto quieras, ¿cierto?

A eso se le llama tener muy mala boca:

– ¡Lovi! No seas malhablado...

– Te recuerdo que me has criado tú, así que de ti he aprendido. - espetó el italiano, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Pero antes de que yo te criara seguías teniendo esa boquita~ - tras decir esto, acarició los labios del italiano con sus dedos, repasándolos suavemente.

Con este gesto, el italiano se quedó callado, sonrojándose en el acto.

El español sonrió como de costumbre, mientras continuaba acariciando esos labios que tanto le encantaban.

Pero claro, eso sin darse cuenta de que la vergüenza se estaba apoderando del menor, en especial de sus mejillas:

– ¿Quieres merendar, Lovi~?

– No hay nada decente en tu frigorífico, antes de dormirme lo estuve mirando. - respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cocina, justo antes de que su estómago sonara. – _Porca miseria... _- maldijo, colocándose una de sus manos por encima de su vientre:

– ¿Sabes, Romano? Hace un rato mientras paseaba por la ciudad vi una pastelería... dónde hay pizza italiana.

_Es evidente que eso le atraerá._

Lovino levantó la vista, mirando con interés al otro. ¿Lo decía en serio...? Pizza italiana en España, nunca se habría esperado eso.

Pero... el problema es que él aún estaba en pijama, aunque fuesen casi las seis, y tenía tanta pereza que ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse.

Y eso que había estado todo el día vagueando... Bah, sería que no ha descansado bien.

Suspiró cansado, incorporándose y quedando sentado en el sofá. Vamos, ahora tan sólo faltaba levantarse y... joder, subir las malditas escaleras.

Está bien, pediría ayuda... pero sólo por esta vez:

– Oye idiota... ¿me puedes ayudar a...? - no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, el español estuvo observando los perezosos movimientos del otro, y ahora mismo estaba cargándole como una princesa en brazos de su amado.

Tras unos minutos de impaciente espera, Italia del Sur comenzó a maldecir en su idioma natal, pataleando mientras gritaba insultos que no deberían ser nombrados por el bien de la gente, podría causar serios traumas.

O lo que es peor, que la gente las aprenda y las utilice.

Tras subir las escaleras y llegar al cuarto de ambos, el español lanzó casi literalmente al otro sobre la cama. Después comenzó a buscar su ropa en el armario:

– ¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quién te manda hacer eso...? - preguntó con reprocho, haciendo un puchero.

Señaló la ropa que él deseaba, ya que por una vez el español no parecía quejarse cuando le ordenaba algo para su comodidad.

_Aunque normalmente hace todo lo que puede para satisfacerme, en todos los sentidos._

Se vistió con la típica ropa simple para salir ni muy elegante, ni muy desarreglado. Pero en ningún momento se percató de la mirada de España clavada en su cuerpo.

Una simple camisa y unos_ jeans_, nada del otro mundo.

Aunque a diferencia del español... el único que tenía algo de sentido de la moda era él.

El italiano miró de arriba a abajo a su antiguo jefe, con una mueca de decepción:

– _O__h por dio, _¿en algún momento tuviste sentido de la moda, o lo perdiste en el siglo pasado? – preguntó con un aire engreído.

– Lovi no seas malo, anda~

– Ya haz lo que quieras, que estás mayorcito para decidir solo. – dijo en voz baja, cruzándose de nuevo de brazos. – ¡Y llévame de una jodida vez, cómo cierren te juro qué...! – se quedó callado, pensando algo con que amenazarle. A la _merda_. – O si no sufrirás las consecuencias en la cama.

_Joder, eso si era una amenaza decente, pero a la vez vergonzosa._

Una auténtica espada de doble filo, porque si fuese a cumplirla él también saldría mal parado.

España captó la amenaza al vuelo, y volvió a cargar al otro.

Las quejas del italiano no se hicieron esperar, pataleando de nuevo sin conseguir que el otro le bajara:

– Lovi, no digas esas cosas... tú mismo me pediste que te llevase~

– ¡Pero no te pedí que me llevaras en brazos!

– Pero igual, te estoy llevando, no me pediste que te indicara...

– ¡Ya cállate y bájame!

El español le obedeció por una vez, bajándole delicadamente, apoyando un pie del italiano y justo después del otro.

Evidentemente, eso hizo que el pobrecillo se ganara un cabezazo en el estómago. Demasiado contacto.

* * *

Una vez habiendo reconocido las calles, tras varias vueltas por ellas, consiguieron hallar aquella pastelería:

_**Pastelería Ceres**_

– Tampoco está tan mal...

– ¿Te gusta, nee~? – preguntó Antonio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Lovino. A lo cual el otro respondió con una mirada fulminante.

– Mientras no pruebe esa pizza, no podré decirte si me gusta. - reprochó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos y mirando disimuladamente todo los variados dulces que ofrecía aquella tienda.

Parecían realmente deliciosos... daban ganas de comprarte la tienda entera, y ese olor tan endulzado que invadía el aire era... No tiene una descripción en sí.

_Veramente delizioso, merece la pena haber acompañado al bastardo._

Italia del Sur entró primero, mirando atentamente todos y cada uno de los productos que la estancia ofrecía, alegrándosele la vista al ver la pizza.

Ese olor inconfundible, la forma perfecta, los ingredientes utilizados...

¡Esa pizza era realmente de Italia, su amada nación!

Un brillo apareció en los ojos del italiano, sin apartar la vista de aquella pizza. Lo cual, llamó la atención del español también:

_Cómo se nota que es italiano... es capaz de distinguir una pizza italiana entre cuatrocientas españolas._

– ¿Quieres eso Romano? - preguntó señalando la pizza que no podía salir del punto de mira del italiano.

– _No, quiero la tienda entera_. – pensó interiormente el italiano, desviando la vista de la pizza para mirar a su ex-jefe. – Claro, pero no llevo dinero encima...

_Che palle_, se dejó la cartera en los otros pantalones. Si es que hay que joderse, con la mala suerte que está teniendo...:

– ¡No te preocupes Lovi~! Paga el jefe.

No sólo Lovino, absolutamente todas las personas dentro de esa pastelería, habían notado el tono emocionado que puso en su voz el decir "jefe".

El italiano suspiró, resignándose porque lo más seguro es que luego le haría pagar todos y cada uno de los céntimos de esa pizza.

_Pero no precisamente con dinero_.

Por fin la dependienta se libró del típico cliente pesado, y se dirigió a atenderlos:

– Buenos días, sean bienvenidos. ¿Qué desean?

_Un millón de euros, no te jode._

España decidió tomar la palabra antes de que Italia del Sur se enojara y comenzara a:

Uno: Insultar a la pastelera por cualquier tontería.

Dos: Ponerse a gritar porque la pastelera no entiende italiano.

Tres: Girarse y patearlo porque en su país son todos idiotas que no saben otros idiomas.

– ¡Dos de esas pizzas! - indicó rápidamente a la chica, salvándola de su destino y señalando lo que deseaban merendar.

Lovino tan solo gruñó, mirando mal a su tanto querido cómo odiado español.

Aunque él mismo no reconociera lo primero ni aunque estuviera a punto de pasarle un tanque de Alemania por encima.

Mientras el italiano se centraba en sus pensamientos, la chica ya les cobró y dio ambas pizzas.

Antonio vio que su pequeño ya no tan pequeño estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Le dio un par de golpecitos leves en la cabeza.

Sin resultado.

Ahora probó con dárselos en la espalda.

Sin resultado.

Oh vamos, ¿por qué no...?

Esta vez intentó, en lugar de dar golpes, de poner la mano en un lugar que seguro le hará despertar. Exacto, en su trasero.

¡Premio!

Lovino parpadeó rápidamente, procesando lo que acaba de pasar.

El "_Figlio di puttana_" que soltó, se oyó hasta en el punto más recóndito de toda Europa.

Después de montar tan escándalo salieron de la tienda, uno casi echando humo por las orejas, pero con un increíble sonrojo en las mejillas.

Y el pobre Antonio con una marca del golpe que le dio su pareja, que se destacaba a la vista a kilómetros.

Por el camino se dirigieron mínimamente la palabra, excepto algún insulto debido al excesivo contacto, o algún "Eres tan lindo~" de ya se sabe quién.

Ya por fin, llegaron a casa. El italiano se lanzó de nuevo al sofá, esperando a que el otro dejara todo lo que llevaba por dónde quisiera ponerlo, y le trajera la jodida merienda.

Su estómago resonó de nuevo.

_Puta madre..._

Se distrajo un momento, mirando la televisión, la cual no se había dado cuenta que estaba apagada.

Seguro ha sido el idiota ese.

Antes de poder volver a procesarlo, ya tenía a España sobre él, mirándole fijamente:

– ¡Quítate encima! Ha-hay gente que quiere merendar... – susurró, sonrojándose más que en los sucesos anteriores, gracias la cercanía de ambos.

– Pero antes deberías pagármelo, ¿nee~?

El italiano, se sonrojó todavía más. Ahora sí que era posible compararle con un tomate.

Intentó incorporarse un poco, tratando de quedarse sentado. Aunque eso incluyera el acercar más su rostro al de España:

– Y-ya te lo pagaré más tarde, ahora quiero merendar. – susurró en el oído del español, buscando con la mirada las pizzas-

– ¡Ten en cuenta que de esto no me olvido, Lovi! - respondió el otro, aceptando su petición con un leve puchero.

Después del puchero, volvió a sonreír, dejando ver lo que su brazo escondía tras su espalda: Las pizzas.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. Con un ambiente nada tenso, ambos disfrutaron de aquella merienda.

_Aunque aún queda pendiente algo para esta noche..._

– Oye bastardo... – llamó suavemente por una vez en su vida Lovino, dando otra mordida a la pizza que tenía en sus manos. – _Grazie_, está... deliciosa.

Antonio simplemente sonrió como respuesta, acercándose a su pareja y dándole un beso en la frente.

_**¡Finito!**_

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Figlio di puttana: **(Cómo no...) hijo de puta xD.

**Porca miseria: **Puta mierda. (Según tengo entendido es un insulto muy grave en italiano xD).

**Oh por dio: **(Quién no lo haya entendido es para pegarle) Oh por dios.

**A la merda: **A la mierda (xDDD ¿qué esperabas?).

**Veramente delizioso: **(Este ya costará más de saber xD) Realmente delicioso.

**Che palle: **Que molesto... (algo parecido, es maldecir xD).

**Grazie: **(Evidente, POR DIOS) Gracias.

**Finito: **(Este sobra un poco xD) Finalizado, acabado, etc.

* * *

Cómo ya advertí en mi otro fanfic, no soy buena en estas cosas pero... espero que haya gustado~.

Aunque lo veo un pelín largo... ¡pero así mola más!

En fin, que me voy ya y espero que haya sido de tú/vuestro agrado xD.


End file.
